Un invierno oscuro y sangriento
by Coru Corpse
Summary: Nos adentramos al mundo de Mikasa, una niña de 15 años que está obsesionada con la rosas blancas (se paraliza al ver una ya que las relaciona con la muerte de sus padres) Misteriosamente, muchas personas a su alrededor comienzan a morir, especialmente quienes se acercan a quien ella ama.
1. Su mirada

**Antes de iniciar, quisiera aclarar que esto es una historia seria y que no será recomendada para personas sensibles y también quiero decir que más adelante haré otra historia con un sentido del humor completamente diferente y cómico; titulada ''Mikanieves y los 3 enanitos''. Jiji, comencemos.**

 **PD: Es un Universo Alterno y al principio, aunque no lo parezca, es una historia 100% LeviMika.**

 _Mikasa. 01/01/2009_

Despierto y veo cenizas caer a mi alrededor, sobre la nieve. Alzo mis ojos y éstos aprecian unas bellísimas rosas blancas. Todo parece estar en calma y creo ver a mi mamá abrazándome, al principio pienso que estoy muerta y que soy un fantasma, que mi espíritu es el que está viendo a mi cuerpo ser abrazado por mi mamá pero luego la imagen se desvanece y me doy cuenta de que solo es un recuerdo. Volteo a ver a las rosas blancas y noto que una de ellas está cubierta de sangre. Me reviso para verificar que no es mía, miro a mi alrededor y recuerdo por qué estoy aquí.

Mi mente es invadida de lo sucedido antes del accidente, de cómo perdí a mis padres. Veo a mi madre tirada en el suelo y noto que la sangre es suya. Murió protegiéndome. Antes de desmayarme por tal escena, oigo una sirena y veo venir la ambulancia. Después de eso… solo huno oscuridad.

 ** _…6 años después…_**

 _Mikasa. 01/01/2015_

 _Ding dong_

Suena el timbre y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Hoy, hace exactamente 6 largos años, mis padres fallecieron. Por estos días estoy tan sensible que ayer le mandé un mensaje a todos mis conocidos y amigos, para que no vinieran a verme… al parecer me faltó alguien. Pero al abrir la puerta me doy cuenta de que no me faltó nadie, sino que alguien es muy necio. Alguien como mi novio, Jean.

—Hola— digo finalmente sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa de verlo ahí.

—Hola— dice él. Me toma con una mano de la cintura y la otra la desliza sobre mi mejilla, y se acerca para besarme. No puedo evitar sonrojarme asi que bajo la mirada.

—¿Te gustó? — pregunta, yo asiento con la cabeza. —No te quería dejar sola porque te amo y sé lo difícil que ha de ser para ti así que traje miles de cosas para hacer en casa y entretenerte.— me dice sonriendo optimista mientras me enseña dos bolsas gigantes.

Al siguiente día, estoy agotada. Jean me hizo… hornear galletas, ver películas, jugar videojuegos, jugar twistitán, cantar karaoke, bailar (cosa que detesto) y dibujar. Él logró hacer un retrato exacto de mí mientras que el dibujo que yo hice de él parecía un perro andando en bicicleta, no sé ni cómo.

Aunque no quería levantarme, tuve que. Ya que tenía que ir a la escuela; unas horas después, ya me encontraba ahí, en clase. Y de repente…

 _—¡Buenos días, gente!_ _—_ hablaba el director Erwin Smith por el altavoz dando la bienvenida al nuevo día, cuando… — _Dra. Zoe, ¿qué hace? ¡Largo de mi oficina!—_ y se escuchó un pequeño quejido y un grito. — _¡Ahh! ¡Dra. Zoe! ¡No se toca_ _ahí_ _a un hombre! Vea cómo lo dejó. Todo levantado. Si alguien entra… y ve ésto, ¿qué van a pensar? Usted sabe que el cabello de un hombre no se toca.—_

 _—¡Cállate, cejotas!—_ ella es la Dra. Hanji Zoe, mi maestra de Biología y Anatomía. Siempre anda interrumpiendo al director con su alegre, animada y muy, pero MUY fastidiosa voz. _—¡Mikasa~! ¡Eren~! ¿Podían venir por favor?_ — miro a Eren, quien es cómo mi hermano. Él perdió a sus padres un año después que yo a los míos. Desde entonces, quien nos mantiene o mantenía hasta el año pasado era un amigo de la familia, llamado Hannes.

—Pst, Mikasa, pst.— _"¿Eh?"_ Me hablaba Marco. Quien es el mejor amigo de Jean. Yo creo que es gay, pero Jean dice que no. —Te habla Jean.— dice señalando al nombrado.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? — me pregunta.

—Realmente no lo sé. — respondo.

—¡HEY, SRITA ACKERMAN, JOVEN JAEGER! ¡VAYAN CON LA DRA ZOE, AHORA!

Miro a Eren y salimos del aula. Eren me pregunta:

—¿Qué crees que quiera?

Y yo respondo:

—Con ella… nunca se sabe.

Al llegar a la oficina veo que el Director está regañando a la Dra. pero ella deja de prestar atención en cuanto toco la puerta.

 _Tok tok_

—¡No…!— trató de decir Eren pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Ah! ¡Mikasa! ¡Eren! Vamos, síganme. — comenta mientras nos empuja fuera de la habitación. —Les debo una, jeje.

—¡Dra. Zoe! ¡HANJI! ¡No he terminado! — grita Smith desde su oficina pero eso no evita que sigamos avanzando.

Al estar en el laboratorio, la Dra. Zoe cierra la puerta y suspira aliviada.

—Bueno, chicos.— comienza —Ya sé que ustedes tienen que mantenerse solos ya que no hay ninguna figura paterna que los auxilie así que… - la Dra. es interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. "Qué raro, alguien la interrumpió. Normalmente ella es la que interrumpe". Era el director.

—¡Dra. Zoe! ¡Déjeme entrar! Yo también les quiero decir.

—¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas? — dice ella casi cantando.

—Si no me deja entrar, la despido.

—Concedido. — y la profesora Zoe abre la puerta, permitiendo así ingresar al rubio. Le lanza una mirada encaprichada. —Bueno, Erwin. Debes mejorar tus modales cuando alguien está a punto de decir algo importante, es de muy mal gusto interrumpir. Como sea. Yo les HE-

—Les HEMOS.

—Bueno, bueno… les HEMOS conseguido un… ¡empleo! — en ese momento nos mira con esperanzas de que le agradezcamos pero Eren protesta:

—Pero ya tenemos uno.

—Ohh, ¡vamos! ¡Éste es mejor! Con un sueldo de camareros no les alcanza, ¿o si? — se defiende Hanji.

—No… — decimos al unísono y con la voz un poco apagada.

—Bien, porque tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar con un viejo amigo nuestro. — continúa e director.

—Y… ¿quién es su amigo? — pregunto con voz curiosa.

—Él es el jefe de la compañía " _Heichou Interprises"_ _—_ dice la profesora casi gritando. No puedo evitar notar la cara de ilusión que estaba poniendo Eren.

—¿Trabajaremos para el Señor Rivaille?— El hombre al que se refiere Eren es un enano arrogante que labora como detective en una empresa privada… _me da asco_. Se siente hecho a mano solo porque ayudó al presidente a encontrar a su hija, quien aunque es una de mis mejores amigas, me hubiera gustado que la hubiera encontrado alguien más. Aun así acepté la oferta, solo porque Eren me lo pidió… y porque necesitaba más ingresos también.

Ya estando en la empresa, al enano pretencioso le parecieron excelentes nuestras notas. A mí me puso de su asistente y a Eren a ayudar a Petra. Una mujer más o menos de su edad que parece estar muy adherida a él.

Cuando nos estaba dando la introducción, lo miré a los ojos. "Su mirada… conozco ese tipo de mirada. Indiferente, desinteresada en todo, pero eso es sólo la máscara. Si se la quitas, notarás que oculta un gran dolor… Su mirada… es exactamente la misma que oculto yo."

 ** _Fin del capítulo 1._**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Le doy crédito especial a** **Panku616** **quien me corrigió la ortografía.**

 ** _Avances del próximo capítulo:_**

 ** _Me arrincona para besar mi cuello, pone su cabeza al lado de la mía y con su boca pegada a mi oreja, me susurra: —Es tu culpa por traer ese vestido. —¿Qué?_** **_— digo yo incrédula tratando de soltarme, pero me sujeta las manos y continúa besándome. Decido dejar de resistirme._**

 **Jiji, adiós (=^-ω-^=)**


	2. Se gana un héroe, se pierde una amiga

**Hola espero que disfruten este Capitulo ya que no estaba segura si lo subiría, Jiji bueno en este capitulo iniciaré tranquila, pero luego comenzará el salseo. Dos de nuestros personajes tendrán una riña y Mikasa narrará un poco de lemon, y si les está gustando mi historia, yo les recomiendo "De risas y lagrimas" escrita por Panku616, quien esta a cargo de la ortografía en este fic.**

 **Créditos especiales: Panku 616**

 **Agradecimientos: _sassy_ , _melii kagamine,_ a _rosahr_ y a _thekillwtf._**

 **Apropósito, si no quieren dejarme un Review en FanFiction pueden hablarme por correo electrónico: coru(punto)bride08(arroba)gmail(punto)com o por mi nuevo Facebook " _Coru Ackerman_ ", tiene a Haru de conejito ^-^**

 **Disfrútenlo (risa diabólica)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Mikasa 16/01/15

 _Bip bip, bip bip_

Suena mi alarma, normalmente estaría ya levantada, incluso regresando de correr, pero es que el molesto enano de mi jefe me ha traído como una maldita loca; incluso he soñado con él parado en medio de una habitación aplaudiendo al ritmo de una música de fondo cantando "mikacienta, mikacienta, pronto, pronto, mikacienta, engrapa y limpia, imprime y redacta, mikacienta" mientras yo entro en la habitación para después hacer todo lo que me pide; es un hijo de puta, pero bueno, yo no me puedo quejar, el salario no está mal, y además, cada vez que quiero renunciar, Eren se me abraza a la pierna como un niño pequeño rogando porque no me vaya, incluso ha llegado a amenazarme diciendo que me va a ignorar por una eternidad.

No lo soportaría de no ser porque el director Erwin, la Dra. Zoe y Eren me lo ruegan. Aaaahhh, que molestos, desearía que yo fuera la asistente de Petra y que Eren fuera el que tuviera que soportar al enanito que Blanca nieves no quiso, no por la cantidad de trabajo, sino por lo que me contó Riko, una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Se ha vuelto tan cercana por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado y por la confianza que me tiene, que la haría pasar por mi hermana, Riko dijo:

 _Hace dos días_ :

—Mikasa, ¿puedo hablarte un minuto? es importante—asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirla, parecía algo preocupante—verás, el capitán Levi… él … no es de fiar—dijo finalmente, al principio no lo podía creer, sí, podía ser un enano molesto, un presumido, un arrogante incluso, pero si todos le podían confiar sus vidas, ¿Por qué no habría de ser confiable?

—¿Por qué? —dije incrédula.

—Cada vez que ingresa una mujer aquí, se aprovecha de ella… dice amarla, la ilusiona, y luego… simplemente… la desecha y a las que no seden, las invita a una fiesta, las emborracha, y tiene sexo (SALVAJExD) con ellas, para después darles una pastilla. Su nombre es "la pastilla de emergencia", aunque el capitán le llama: "diversión para mí, riesgo para ellas", pero eso no es suficiente para él. Repite lo mismo con la misma persona hasta que llega alguien nuevo, solo…no confíes en él tan fácilmente, o acabarás como Petra; mírala… pobrecita—dice señalándola—tantos sueños, tantas promesas que nunca va a cumplir, pero ella sigue amándolo.

—¿Se aprovechó de Petra? —digo preocupada porque, aunque, no soy tan cercana a ella como con Riko, nadie merece eso.

—Sí, así es… de ella… y de mi—dice mientras que por sus mejillas empiezan a resbalar algunas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que comienza a sollozar.

 _Hoy_ :

Llegando a la calle de la casa de Eren, bajo de mi bicicleta y me cercioro de que mi falda no se haya roto ni arrugado, "Uff, menos mal." pienso al ver que está bien. Toco el timbre de la casa de Eren y en cuanto abre la puerta, inmediatamente sale de la casa para después cerrar con llave. Me saluda y toma su bicicleta para irnos.

Llegando al trabajo nos convocan a todos a una junta en la sala de reuniones. Al parecer el enano mujeriego con pocos huevos quiere vernos.

—Como sabrá la mayoría de ustedes, mañana es la fiesta que organizo todos los años en nombre de los casos fallidos y también en honor a las personas que han muerto trabajando a mi cargo en algún caso. Como imaginarán… todos deberán traer un acompañante y he decidido que quien tendrá el honor de ser mi pareja la noche de la gala será nuestra novata, Mikasa Ackerman.— me doy un pequeño intercambio de miradas con Riko y con Eren antes de, en mi desesperación, decir lo siguiente:

—Lo siento no creo poder ser parte de ese "gran honor". —digo con total desinterés.

—¿Y por qué no? Si es porque además de usted y el otro mocoso no va a haber nadie más de su edad, no se preocupe, por supuesto que puede invitar a sus amigos, incluyendo a ese cara de caballo que siempre la recoge.— dice un tanto molesto.

—Mi novio no tiene cara de caballo y no es por eso, es porque no tengo nada que ponerme. Es que en mi situación no es como que tenga mucha ropa elegante.— digo inexpresiva, tranquila.

—¿Y cree que no lo sé? Yo mismo ya le compré un vestido y lo mejor es que no se le descontará de su salario ni me lo tendrá que solventar con más que con su compañía esa noche. Es… se podría decir, un regalo.— me contestó creyéndose un total caballero por ese acto de "amabilidad".

—Entiendo. Invitaré a diez personas.— lo miro con una cara de desprecio que, si él hubiera tenido un corazón, le habría dolido. Al salir del trabajo, Jean me recoge como siempre y le explico lo sucedido con Levi a la vez que lo invito a la gala, pero estalla en un grito lleno de celos y rabia.

—Iré, pero no pienso seguir con esto. No puedo soportar el que a veces parezcas enamorada de Eren y no de mí. Todos te importan más que yo y lo sabes, y ahora incluso ese enano. Cada vez que te recojo él me mira de una forma extraña, de seguro que ya has intimado con él.— dice de una manera explosiva, y a mí se me resbalan algunas lágrimas por las mejillas. Él lo nota y se acerca para abrazarme a la vez que me pide disculpas, pero yo lo aparto de mí.

—No te disculpes, está bien. Si lloro, es porque yo quiero hacerlo; de acuerdo. Desde ahora seremos sólo amigos, pero… aun que ya no seamos pareja, quiero que vayas mañana.

—Lo haré—sentencia con una mirada de dolor, saliendo de la habitación de una manera un tanto "zombie".

 _…...la noche de la gala..._

Hoy es la noche. Levi me compró un vestido un tanto corto con escote de corazón que de los hombros para arriba era transparente. Era precioso, y por lo visto muy costoso. Está bien aunque ahora me hará sentir de cierto modo rara y culpable. Estaba agradecida con él, pero no lo suficiente.

 _Bip bip._

Suena un claxon y me asomo por la ventana. Era una limosina enviada por Levi para recogerme. Al subir ahí, para mi sorpresa, estaba Levi sentado mirándome con un brillo que no le había visto desde el momento en que entré por primera vez a su oficina, pero mira para otro lado y le ordena al chofer que avance.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Levi me pide que espere un momento y lo siguiente no lo puedo creer. Es él quien me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar. Al salir de la limosina, veo a Jean me está mirando fijamente con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas por completo. A su lado se encuentra Ymir, quien le mete una colleja con su bolso, (es decir, un golpe en la nuca.) Al entrar al salón, Levi se disculpa conmigo y se mete a su oficina para trabajar. Voy de inmediato con Eren y Armin. Eren traía de acompañante a Annie; mi mejor amiga, y Armin traía a Mina Carolina, una chica con la que no me llevo muy bien, pero igual es linda. Luego llegan Connie y Sasha, quienes vinieron juntos seguidos de Reiner y Christa, luego se nos une Jean quien venía con Ymir como pareja y, tarde como siempre, llega Berthold quien trae de acompañante a Hitch, una amiga de Annie.

De repente llega Riko quien me saluda animadamente. Ella fue invitada a ser acompañante de Ian Dietrich; otro compañero de trabajo. De un momento para otro siento que alguien me abraza de atrás colgándose un poco de mí, lo cual me hace gritar y hacerme a un lado. Era la Profa. Zoe siendo perseguida por el Director Smith. Ella me pide que le lleve una copa de champaña a Levi, y me da una para mí. Yo acepto pero antes de entrar a la oficina, le lanzo una mirada a Jean intentando comunicarle que de esa oficina, yo no salía virgen. Parece llegarle el mensaje por lo que se sonroja mucho recibiendo otra colleja por parte de Ymir recriminándole que ella era su acompañante y no yo, claro que yo sabía que entre Levi y yo no iba a pasar nada, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerle pasar celos a mi ex-novio. Al entrar en la oficina me siento sobre su escritorio y le entrego la copa de champaña.

—Sabe Sr. Hay allá afuera muchas mujeres hermosas y jóvenes que mueren por ser cortejadas por usted, ¿Por qué no sale y se divierte?

—Tch, mocosa irreverente. Es que aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? La razón por la que te coloqué como mi asistente… es porque desde que entraste en mi maldita oficina no he podido olvidar tu mirada, tu pelo. Me has llenado de pecado, te deseo, te deseo con toda mi alma, y sé que jamás podré alcanzarte… eres ¡perfecta! Y no sé cómo es que un simple mortal como yo… un pecador impulsado por la codicia y la lujuria de Satanás… un lisiado mental, un maldito engreído enano… puede tener siquiera el placer de mirarte a los ojos, de dirigirte la palabra, de que esta sociedad diga que estoy en un rango más alto que tú cuando la verdad es que tú eres mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos. La verdad es que el destino me tortura por haber hecho que me enamorara de una diosa… destinado a morir solo por jamás poder alcanzarte, por jamás poder olvidarte… y que aún así tu ames a alguien más.— se levanta de su silla, se inclina, me besa la mano con dulzura y sale de la habitación. No puedo evitar sorprenderme; él no pudo haber dicho eso jamás a nadie, y sin embargo… lo dijo sólo para mí en su solitaria oficina,

De repente alguen llega y me estampa contra la pared; me arrincona para besar mi cuello. Pone su cabeza al lado de la mía y con su boca pegada a mi oreja, me susurra:

—Es tu culpa por traer ese vestido.

—¿Qué? —digo yo incrédula tratando de soltarme, pero me sujeta las manos, y continúa besándome. Decido dejar de resistirme, creo que es... no el no es tan alto. Miro mejor; era Jean. Ante este pensamiento sigo intentando safarme; si fuera ese enano engreído (roba corazones además), lo dejaría... pero es Jean, que además de "te amo", no me ha dicho nada lindo. Entonces comienzo a gritar: "Basta, basta, porfavor, déjame". Pero sigue:

—No, sólo un poco más... serás mi esclava y si no puedo tener tu cuerpo por tu voluntad, é.—las ultimas dos palabras las dijo muy lento mientras bajaba mi cremallera. En verdad, Jean, alguien con quien compartí tanto, me estaba a punto de... no, ya me estaba violando. Empiezo a llorar pero él me tapa la boca y acerca su mano lenta pero peligrosamente a mi pecho... en un instante, de una forma rápida, soy libre. Era Levi, el había jalado a Jean para atrás y comenzó a golperlo, patearlo, y dañarlo de mil y una formas, mientras le gritaba al castaño:

—¡ _No toques a mi diosa!_ ¡Maldito gusano! ¿Cómo es que un cara de caballo como tú compartió tanto con ella? Aun así, no mereces tocar a una diosa... tú, TÚ, ¡TÚ! Sí, tú... bastardo, basura... te atreves a tocar a la luna de nuevo, y te juro, que yo mismo te quemare en el sol— tras la golpiza impartida por Levi, Jean salió de la oficina en cuatro patas. —Corre, caballito, corre y no pares si no quieres que te mate.

—Gracias—le digo entre sollozos, pero al limpiarme las lágrimas y alzar la vista, veo que esta volteando al otro lado.

—Será mejor que te pongas la ropa.— dice sin dejar de mirar a la esquina de la oficina. Asiento y me coloco el vestido lo más rápido que puedo... es cierto, ese maldito cara de caballo me ha dejado en ropa interior. Después de terminar de ponerme el vestido, abrazo a quien me acaba de salvar por detrás y le digo:

—De ahora en adelante, el único digno de tocar mi piel, en cualquier sentido, eres tú.— al terminar la frase anterior, le robo un beso en el cachete y salgo de ese lugar. De seguro estoy más roja que un tomate, o peor aun, más roja que la sangre de Jean después de la paliza que recibió.

Muchas horas después de lo sucedido, me sentía mareada. Bebí mucho... de verdad, MUCHO... por la culpa de Eren y Annie, y todos mis amigos en realidad. Aun así, me quedo a ayudarle a Petra a limpiar todo. Sólo quedábamos ella y yo y al ver hacia su mano me di cuenta de que tenia un anillo de bodas. Sin evitar de ningún modo sonar entrometida, le pregunto:

—¿Está usted casada?— esa simple pregunta llevo a una larga charla con una interesante explicación sobre muchas cosas... Petra, ella estaba casada con un Sr. llamado Auruo, el mismo que la había acompañado a la gala; además de decirme eso, Petra me dijo que no confiara en Riko. Al parecer, Riko se le había declarado de manera romántica a Levi, pero éste la había rechazado porque no sentía atracción alguna por ella... Así que con cada mujer que llegaba, le hacia creer la misma historia. Así las alejaba de su obsesión... también me enteré que Levi perdió a alguien a quien él no puede olvidar, alguien a quien amaba con cada célula de su corazón... su nombe era Isabel.

Al salir de ahí , me iba tambaleando un poco, pero ahí, recargado en una pared estaba Levi.

—Te esperaba. Tenía miedo... un miedo realmente irracional a perderte, o a que el cara de caballo te hiciera daño otra vez... Te tambaleas mucho y, por la dirección que pusiste en tu solicitud de empleo, tu casa queda muy lejos. Puedes quedarte en la mía si quieres... no te haré nada que te moleste; si aun así te incomoda, no te miraré ni hablaremos, pero por favor, quédate en mi casa. Solo te quiero a salvo... porfavor... te lo ruego.— dice mirándome a los ojos, y yo acepto. Acaba de salvarme de Jean, obviamente no me va a atacar.

Al llegar a su apartamento, me guía a su cama y me extiende sobre la misma una pijama para mujer.

—Tengo otra cama... tú duerme en ésta.— dice comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —digo logrando hacer que se detenga—¿Por qué tienes ropa de mujer en tu casa?—pregunto realmente confundida.

—Es que… yo… perdí a alguien hace mucho, alguien que queria.— dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí —duerme bien —grita al otro lado de la puerta.

—Igual tú.— respondo. Después de ponerme la pijama, me duermo pero no dura mucho, ya que una pesadilla me despierta y salgo al pasillo a relajarme, pero entonces veo a Levi durmiendo en el piso, ni siquiera en el sofá.

Me acuesto junto a él y le susurro —Crei que tenias otra cama— noto que despierta y lo abrazo por atrás.

—Duerme conmigo en la cama, eso si no quieres que duerma yo en el piso contigo.—le digo abrazándolo mas fuerte, y mordiéndole la oreja, pero él se levanta y dice:

—Vamos, tú no puedes dormir en el piso y, si la única manera de que duermas donde debes es que yo te acompañe... entonces, andando, pero porfavor, no juegues conmigo de este modo, yo… no podré nunca alcanzarte.— dice completamente levantado. Yo todavía estaba recostada en el piso, pero me paré de golpe y lo tome de la mano como si fuera un niño desganado llevándolo a la habitación. Cerré la puerta y al verlo sentado sobre la cama, corri y me le encimé besándolo con mucha fuerza mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

—Deja de decir que nunca me alcazarás... porque ya lo hiciste— lo miro un momento y el abre los ojos como nunca antes. Se pone sobre mi, me mira un momento y luego dice:

—En ese caso...— y me sujeta las manos por arriba de mi cabeza; comienza a besarme y me suelta las manos para sacarme la blusa sin despegar ni un momento sus labios de los míos, aprovechando. Y al no saber que hacer con mis manos, le sigo desabotonando la camisa hasta dejarlo desnudo de la parte de arriba. De mis labios pasa a mi cuello, besándolo frenéticamente; entonces, yo pongo mis manos sobre su espalda, dejando que se resbalen hasta poder quitarle su pantalón, y así seguimos toda la noche... quitándonos prendas, haciendo moverse la cama, cuando quedamos completamente desnudos, fue cuando más cosas ocurrieron... [ **7V7** ] terminamos dormidos, el uno con el otro, desnudos, y yo...

por primera vez en 6 años, _fui feliz._

 ** _Fin del capitulo 2_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Déjenme sus Reviews, así me inspiran a seguir.**

 ** _Avances del próximo capitulo:_**

 **—Tienes que alejarte si no quieres que te lastime —Es muy tarde, tu… ya lo hiciste, pero al menos, no le hagas esto a nuestro hijo —¿Nuestro…hijo?**

 **Jiji, adiós (=^-ω-^=)**


	3. Ella

**Hola, este capítulo será narrado por Levi, explicando cosas de su pasado y también del porqué de su presente**

 **Agradezco a** ** _Panku616_** **quien a pesar de ser una maldita lisiada con fuerzas fuera de mi control,** ** _[Nota de Corregidora: eso duele -;]_** **me ayuda con la ortografía**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _Levi 18/01/15_

Me levanto de la cama, y al asomarme por la ventana me invade una gran felicidad, me encargaré de no perderla, como a….

De repente me llega una imagen a mi cabeza, era… Isabel.

Pareciera que fue ayer que estaba viva, ella me amaba y yo a ella; incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar el hijo que su vientre albergaba de una relación pasada. No debí dejarla sola, no debí dejarla ir… no debí dejar que condujera embarazada, ella… era todo. Un idiota la despreció una vez y mientras tanto, yo no podía dejar de amarla. Ella creía que la iba a odiar por estar embarazada de alguien que no fuera yo y, al contrario, me emocioné y la amé aun con más intensidad. Ella me hacía sentir como si yo valiera algo, como si yo pudiera lograr algo, cuando la verdad es que no soy más que una basura.

Aún recuerdo cuando oí a Farlan gritarle, yo estaba del otro lado de la pared pero aún así escuchaba todo. Yo…no fui más que un simple espectador… un idiota que no soportaba verla con alguien más, un cobarde que nunca le dijo lo que sentía. Esa noche me aproveché de ella, pero no de una forma sexual, sino que al verla tan triste corrí a consolarla para que me volteara a ver aunque sea una vez. Yo quería ser quien le extendiera la mano cada vez que tropezara, quería ser su paño de lágrimas, yo quise ser tantas cosas para ella: … el padre de sus hijos, su amigo, su amante, su esposo… tantos planes y sueños, tantos anhelos y esperanzas y, es increíble como de un segundo para otro, de cómo en un instante, de cómo en un parpadeo… te quitan todo.

Como si fuera un tatuaje con la tinta fresca, los recuerdos de cómo terminó con Farlan e inició a salir conmigo y de cómo murió están más presentes hoy día de lo que estuvieron en ese tiempo.

—Tienes que alejarte de mí si no quieres que te lastime.— oí gritar esa tarde a Farlan. Supuse de inmediato que a quien le advertía era a Isabel, no es como si fuera un secreto para mí el hecho de que Farlan la violó a ella.

—Es muy tarde, tú… ya lo hiciste… pero al menos no le hagas esto a nuestro hijo.— lo sabía, esa era la voz de Isabel.

—¿Nuestro… hijo?—no, debía de estar bromeando, ella… la había perdido… o eso creí yo —Ja, ja, ja, que estúpida eres, Isabel. Pobre, oh, pobre Isabel. Yo no voy a hacerme cargo de un mocoso y menos de uno que va a ser dado a luz por un ramera, que por unas cuantas simples palabras de cortesía quiere que se la metan.— en ese tiempo yo era muy impulsivo… demasiado, incluso aún más que ahora. Simplemente salí de mi escondite y le metí un buen golpe en la nariz a Farlan. No me molestó tanto que hiciera llorar a Isabel, sino que después de hacerlo se comenzó a reír. Después del golpe que le propiné, tomé a Isabel de la muñeca y la jalé con fuera de la habitación.

La llevé al que en ese entonces era mi cuarto, y ella estalló aun más en llanto. Yo pegué su cara a mi pecho y comencé a acariciar dulcemente su pelo. Ella no merecía eso, ni en realidad nada de lo que le pasó. Al acariciar su cabello recordé lo del embarazo, me incliné y besé su vientre y entonces un susurro proveniente de mis labios, junto con una descarga eléctrica potente, como una maquina en automático, dije:

—Te amo.— ella se inclinó con dificultad y todavía sollozando y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Yo también, pero… ahora… supongo que me odias, ¿no? Porque tú sabes que éste hijo…—dijo sobando un poco su vientre —…No es tuyo.— concluyó, cayendo completamente al suelo llorando, como si fuera una niña que perdió su peluche favorito y no pudiera encontrarlo por ningún lado.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Si digo que es mío, ¿serías feliz?.—dije y dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos los cuales aún estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Soy feliz sólo porque tú sí me amas. Porque aceptas a éste niño.— dijo ella seguido de formar con sus labios una sonrisa con unos preciosos hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

Después de eso sólo seis meses pasaron en los que me enamoré más y más de ella y en los que el bebé ya estaba listo para nacer. Yo estaba trabajando y, en cuanto me habló para darme la noticia, salí corriendo, le pedí que me esperara en la casa pero ella se negó. Dijo que si me esperaba, nuestro hijo nacería allí mismo… De haber sabido lo que iba a pasar… no habría aceptado.

Una vez una sabia persona me dijo: _"Tú haces planes y Dios se ríe de ellos."_ Como yo era muy pequeño, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba y le resté importancia.

Ya estaba en camino al hospital y recibí una llamada por parte del móvil de Isabel; respondí, y de repente me frené de golpe. Casi me chocan pero aún recuerdo lo que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono dijo:

—¿ _Es usted la pareja de la Sra. Isabel Rivaille?_

—Sí, soy yo ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— _Mire Sr.. ella… ahora se encuentra en el hospital. Eso se debe a que…—_ no lo deje terminar, creía saber la razón

—Ya se porque está ahí. Ella está a punto de dar a luz a un niño, mi hijo. Si me necesita presente, no se preocupe, ya voy para allá.— mencione ilusamente.

— _Sí, así era… ella iba a dar a luz pero… escuche Sr. Rivaille. Ella murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 1 hora. Lo siento mucho, la trajimos al hospital para ver si podíamos, aunque sea, salvar al bebé pero… la Srita. Rivaille recibió un impacto muy fuerte en el vientre y no pudimos salvarlos.—_ dos horas de mi trabajo al hospital y tan solo 15 minutos de mi trabajo a la casa, y después de todo, ella aun así murió.

Al llegar al hospital, me enseñaron el cuerpo de Isabel. Su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo, sangre escurría de su cuello, se le veía el hueso cubierto en algunas partes por carne aunque aun así estaba al descubierto, algunos tendones todavía unían su cuello con su espalda pero eso no era suficiente; ella tenía los ojos abiertos; a pesar de estar muerta, se veía el pánico y la desesperación por la que había sufrido en ellos… todo era muy gráfico… **_[Nota Panku: y aun así tú lo acabas de describir… maldita Coru, sádica 7-7]_** entonces pedí ver al bebé. Ellos intentaron negarse pero yo insistí tanto que terminaron por hacerlo… él… tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; me dijeron entonces que ella había intentado protegerlo y que por eso había perdido la cabeza al agacharse para cubrirlo o, al menos eso era lo que habían pensado. No hablé con nadie más y no hice nada durante al menos una semana. Yo lloraba todas las tardes, o mejor todo el día… tal vez por eso estoy tan seco y enano, perdí demasiados fluidos en esa temporada. **_[Nota Panku (again) mhh… ¿qué clase de fluidos, Levi? 7u7]_**

De repente siento una mano deslizarse desde mi hombro hasta mi pecho y entonces una voz angelical dice: "Buenos días." Era Mikasa, tal vez nunca quiera en la misma forma a Mikasa y a Isabel, y tal vez no logre olvidar tampoco a ése bebé pero si de algo estoy seguro es que: quiero aún más a Mikasa de lo que quise a Isabel, no la apartaré de mi lado… no dejaré que nadie le haga daño y, lo más importante: ésta vez… no dejaré que algo en lo que absolutamente no creo se ría de los planes que yo haga.

 ** _Fin del Capítulo 3_**

* * *

 **Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad lo siento si éste Capítulo resultó un poco corto pero espero que haya tenido el suficiente salseo que ustedes anhelan. Y recuerden que cualquier cosa que necesiten, sugerencia o comentario, me pueden contactar a través de Mensaje Personal (PM) o a través de mis redes sociales que son:**

 **En Facebook:** ** _Coru Ackerman_**

 **O bien, por correo:** ** _coru(punto)bride08(arroba)gmail(punto)com_** [aquí no se pueden poner links :(]

 **Por cierto, cabe recalcar que Panku es administradora de mis Reviews x3 porque yo soy una weona que necesita un asistente. _ggg_**

 ** _Avances del próximo capitulo:_**

 ** _Se mete en mi cama e intenta violarme, pero lo pateo y corro fuera de la habitación. "Ven aquí, ja ja ja ja ja" cada vez lo siento más cerca, hasta que su aliento causa escalofríos en mi cuello. Me toma de las greñas y me arrastra a la sala, lugar en donde comenzó a violarme._**

 **Oigan, como soy una maldita, antes de publicar el capítulo 4 quiero saber:** ** _¿Quién creen que estará violando a Mikasa?_** **Háganmelo saber, así disfruto más escribiendo el siguiente capítulo 7u7. Tendré un gran momento de júbilo hasta el día en que lo actualice mientras ustedes se rompen la cabeza tratando de adivinar quién será el que viole a Mikasa -w-**

 **Jiji, adiós (=^-ω-^=)**


	4. Celos

**Hola este Cap. Sera escrito en tres partes, la primera y la tercera serán narradas por levi, y la segunda por mikasa, espero que les guste, quisiera agradecer a todas las que participaron en el "#" de facebook, de verdad me puso contenta, recuerden que pueden contactarme por facebook, (coru ackerman); o por correo, disfruten.**

* * *

Al siguientes dia al llegar con mikasa al trabajo, la escena es traumante, el cadáver de petra se hallaba tirado en el piso completamente inerte, mikasa se impacto de inmediato, pero no solo por el cadáver de petra, si no por algo de lo cual yo no me si cuenta en ese presiso momento, y es que, tambienes en la escena e de hallabaa el cadáver de auro, y al lado de el, escrito en sangre, estaban las palabras: "levi es MIO",de inmediato mikasa salio de ahí. Fui tras ella, tomandola del brazo y girandola hacia mi para después pegar mis labios a los sullos. Y comencé a secar sus lágrimas, "te amo", entonces, se safó de mis brazos volteando hacia otro lado, "yo igual"  
Tres Díaz después llego una prestigiosa detective de NY para investigar en conjunto con nosotros el caso de auto y petra, mikasa estaba tan sencible que me dijo que deberíamos mejor de darnos un tiempo, y últimamente se la pasa de chicle con Eren, y el mocoso ese se hace el inocente, yo lo se, el la ama, " mikasa dañes la mano, mikasa te ayudaré en eso!, mikasa vamonos a la playa, Armin no puede venir, mejor caminos solos", guak, maldito, claro que, ... no es como que el hubiera tenido cierta visita con ella...¿o si?, aaaahhh pura menta dios, que cosas las que me imagino yo ¿no? Jijijiji.  
Hoy recibimos a la detective que tanto nos presumen los de uve (unidad de víctimas especiales)  
IMPACTÓ  
la detective...ella...no, no puede ser, yo AMO a mikasa pero es que esa detective...ah ella se parece tanto a Isabel de verdad es hermosa, demonios, esto no acabara bien, mikasa...(levita voltea hacia un lado y ve las caras de Eren y mikasa tan cerca como para besarce), ella ya tiene a otro...por eso me pidió un tiempo ,  
-¿hola? ¿hola?, soy la detective Karlin LORDA. Encanta de conocerlos ¿y usted es...?

-levi, capitan levi rivaille

-encantada- dios, cuando ella sonrie es como si se formara un coro de angeles a tu al rededor, igual que con...no , no , no, no, no, no, no, levi!, mikasa, ya te olvido, tu tienes que hacer lo mismo- y bien, donde esta la escena del crimen?-

-aqui, es...perturbadora-

-mmm, ya veo, habia alguien mas con usted cuando fue descubierta?

-eh?, ah si, una de mis trabajadoras- digo señalando a mikasa- oe, Mikasa, ven un segundo-ella al fin se despega de eren y se acerca a mi, de verdad que hoy luce realmente linda, no, no, no, levi, no,

-si?- dios, al ver a mikasa y a karlin juntas en un mismo plano, me pongo a pensar que ambas me encantan, ambas me producen la misma sensacion de que no estoy solo, diablos, esto me pasa por interesarme en las mujeres, no se vale, yo solo queria amor.

-eh?...podrias dar tu testimonio a la srta. lorda porfavor-

-si- asiente mikasa

-oh, vamos, usted puede llamarme karlin.- dice la detective sonriendo y guiñandome un ojo, miro a mikasa por un segundo, de verdad parece molesta, ñee, ya se le pasara- bueno nena, dame tu testimonio porfavor-

-si, bueno, al llegar a trabajar, vimos los cadaveres tirados en el piso, y nde inmediato salimos para no contaminar la ecsena, es, todo- dice de muy mal humor

-mmm, curioso...-

-que?- digo por que de verdad no se ha que se refiere

-pues, usted no es nada feo, y a lo mejor a mikasa le atraia usted, pero una noche antes del omicidio, petra le confeso que sentia lo mismo por usted, a si que decidio asecinarla, pero como auro la vio, tambien tomo la vida de el-

\- lo lamento detective, pero eso no puede ser-

-por que no?.-

-porque...yo...yo llegue al trabajo con la jovencita-

-si, pero lo pudo hacer durante la noche, antes de que llegara usted, y como lo vio llegar, decidio fingir que apenas llegaba-

-ah, es que...no puede ser...por que,...hump, hoy si que hace calor eh?, eto...yo...yo...dormi con ella...la noche anterior-

-...ah, eto...entonces, la descartamos,...eto...yo-dice poniendose roja, al parecer yo no soy el unico con una pequeña mente oscura y morbosa-...yo ire a interrogar a mas personas- termina saliendo de la habitacion

-gracias, sr. rivaille- que?, nooooo, ¿desde cuando me llama sr. rivaille?

-mikasa, ya tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto si querremos llegar bien, a si por cierto, armin ayer me cancelo, ¿esta bien si solo vamos tu y yo?

-si, asi es mejor-le contesta mikasa a Eren, ¿ven a lo que me refiero?.-me tengo que ir, adios., dice sonriendo y apartandose de mi.

esos diaz me dprimi mucho, claro que...la compañia de Karlin me daba mucha tranquilidad, ella era amable, y cada vez que mikasa no estaba, ella si, pero...cada vez que YO creia poder olvidar a mikasa con karlin, me volvia a demostrar a mi mismo que no era asi, una y otra y otra vez, pero, a la vez, Karlin era...en cierto modo, mi angel...como una señal mandada por isabel para decirme que si yo era feliz, tenia que ser con alguien parecida a ella, y no me refiero a fisicamente, si no sentimentalmente.

parte 2: Mikasa

en estos momentos me hallo en la playa con eren,armin (quien por cierto, nos cancelo para el transporte, por que se queria ir con annie) krista, ymir, connie, marco, hans, (hans...el solo por que sin un mayor de edad no nos dejaban salir del pais, ni a eren ni a mi), rreiner, berthold, annie, etc., todos estabamos muy contentos, pero...a mi me llegaba algo inquietante al pecho...y es que desde que Eren me saco la pestaña que tenia atorada en el ojo, y pude ver bien a la detective, desde que levi me llamo para ser interrogada, desde que le dijo que la llamara por su nombre, no he dejado de pensar, en que...levi, tal vez, ya no me quiera, y, de verdad lo he intentado olvidar, por que no tiene caso arriesgar tu vida, por alguien que en verrdad no quieres,..y es que me engañe con jean tanto tiempo...que tengo miedo de cometer el mismo error con alguien mas, por que...tal vez el destino me quiere sola.

Al llegar a mi casa empiezo a abrir la puerta, y justo cuando ya la habia logrado habrir completamente despues de varios intentos de no atinarle a la llave correcta, alguien de pronto me empuja dentro de mi casa cerrando la puerta tras de si, no me dio ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar cuando comienza a toquetearme, logro safarme de el y comienzo a correr, me logra agarrar de un brazo, y me lleva a la habitacion, me enpuja a la cama, pero deja la puerta abieta Se mete en mi cama e intenta violarme, pero lo pateo y corro fuera de la habitación. "Ven aquí, ja ja ja ja ja" cada vez lo siento más cerca, hasta que su aliento causa escalofríos en mi cuello. Me toma de las greñas y me arrastra a la sala, lugar en donde comenzó a violarme. Comenzo por violentamente quitar me la blusa y comenzo a apretar mi pecho, luego me arevato el pantalon, me dio la vuelta, y me metio los dedos en la parte de enfrente de mis bragas, y asi siguio, golpeandome, tocandome, dañando mi integridad y destruyendo lo que era, el, ni siquiera le inportaba nada, solo me pedia mas, y yo le pedia, no , le rogaba que parara, pero entre mas intentaba librarme, mas me lastimaba

-ella dijo que estarias buena, pero no crei que tanto.-

dijo numerosas veces, hasta que se detuvo, me lanzo fuera del sillon y me obligo a darle sexo oral, de verdad era doloroso, y mi unico pensamiento era que entonces, era que levi llegara y que me rescatara, pero eso no paso, no existen los principes azules, bueno, si existian, levi era uno de ellos, solo que no iba a llegar, ya nisiquiera hablabamos, entonces comence a llorar, yo amaba a levi, y eso no iba a cambiar, el me quisiera o no, que tonta fui si para darme cuenta tuve que sentir este tipo de dolor, el...volvio a parar, y de nuevo, me tomo de las greñas, me avento al sillon, y siguio con la tecnica del inicio, nunca deje de jalonear, de intentar gritar, de pensar en que debia salir de ahi, pero no lo logre, entonces, se paro, de mi y dijo:

-ahora vuelvo preciosa- entonces subio las escaleras

cuando bajo yo ya me hayaba en el piso llorando, me lanzo una cobija ensima y me cubrio con ella.

-oh, no estes triste, que YO, siempre vuelvo por mas.- dijo guiñando un ojo y agachandose para besarme el cuello, entonces salio de la casa, y me dejo sola con el dolor en cada centimetro de mi cuerpo, no dejare de llorar, y su rostro, es uno que nunca olvidare.

parte 3: Levi

las ultimas semanas me habia divertido mucho con karlin, pero ella debia regresar a NY asi que deecidi llevarla a cenar, hace una semana, tanto ella como yo nos habiamos dicho lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro, y desde entonces comenzamos a salir como pareja, aunque yo sabia que no iba a durar muco tiempo nuestra relacion, no pude olvidar quererle, de verdad que, ella, llego a mas conmigo mas rapido que...MIKASA, me invadio ese pensamiento, el eco de su nombre resono en mi alma como una pegajosa melodia que hipnotizaria a todos, pero no lo exteriorice, ya que estaba con karlin, ella y yo cenamos y ddespues fuimos a la feria, yo le gane algunos peluches, y nos subimos a la montaña rusa, ahi karlin me abrazo fuertemente, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme demasiado, y es que ella era tan linda, que quien no lo hubiera hecho, despues de eso, la lleve al aeropuerto, nos despedimos, y entonces me dirigi a la casa de mikasa a dejarle una carta que le habia preparado porque el hecho de tenerla lejos, era insoportable, se la dejare en la sala, y saldre de ahi, ya hace varios dias que mikasa me habia dejado la copia de la llave de su cas apara que yo atendiera a sus mascotas, al llegar, iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, pero me percate de que la puerta ya estaba abierta, lo cual es muy extraño si razonamos el que, mikasa y yo SIEMPRE CERRAMOS CON LLAVE, pero esta vez no fue asi, ñe, se le ha de haber olvidado, de seguro eren le ha de habe propuesto salir,y ella con la emocion le dejo abierto.

Al entrar a la sala, veo a mikasa tirada en el piso, llorando y gimiendo, ella esta solo envuelta en una manta, sin dejar caer la cata, corro hacia ella, la abrazo y digo_

-¿quien te hizo esto?-

pero ella no dejaba de negar con la cabeza mientras lloraba hasta que al fin dijo algo:

-levi, te necesito, no me dejes sola, nunca, nunca mas, el...el dijo que volveria por mas, levi, el me destrullo, levi, ayudame, levi.- y no dijo nada mas solo se aferro a mi con todas sus fuerzas llorando mas y mas, de verdad que nunca, nunca, la volveria a dejar sola.

calmandome un poco mas la examine, tenia moretones en todas partes y sangre en su labio inferior, ¿que paso aqui?

fin del capitulo 4

espero que les haya gustado, wa me siguen saliendo muy cortitos, :c, ñe, se los compenso luego con el salseo, gracias a panku, como siempre, por corregir la ortografia dentro de este fic.

 ** _Avances del próximo capitulo:_**

 ** _-¿krista?, ¿que haces aqui?, ¿y a estas horas?-_**

 ** _-eto, yo, esque ya no tengo a donde ir-_**

 ** _-¿que?, ¿como?-_**

 ** _-mika, estoy embarazada_**

 ** _-¿que?,¿de quien?_**

 ** _-¿de...?_**

 ** _-¿eh?_**

 ** _ji ji, adios._** **(=^-ω-^=)**


	5. Quiero necesitarte

**Holaaa. De verdad una gran disculpa a todas, es que ya no había podido subir nada. Un día me había propuesto subirlo, pero no pasó; y también mi más grande disculpa a las personitas que tuvieron que soportar mi asquerosa ortografía en el pasado capitulo. Sin más por el momento, les dejo que lean lo nuevo que les traigo el día de hoy, y niñas….veremos el lado más dulce de Levi que haya podido escribir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Mikasa_

Levi me abraza mientras yo no dejo de desmoronarme en el piso, me siento tan sola, tan débil, tan lejos de mi cuerpo pero sigo en él. Duele, duele más que cuando Jean me intentó violar… ya no lo soporto…

* * *

 **Una hora después**

* * *

Ahora estoy en casa de Levi, él me cubrió con una manta mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la ropa. Cada vez que sus manos rozaban un poco mi piel, yo me apartaba de él gritando, no lo podía soportar. Sabía que era Levi, pero ese pensamiento se desvanecía en cuanto me tocaba, sentía que era ese hombre, que me iba a hacer daño. Ahora mismo estoy en su cama, estoy llorando. Levi está afuera de la puerta esperando, le dije que me diera un tiempo para que pudiera relajarme eh intentar olvidar todo, pero vamos…ya sé que eso es imposible, las imágenes giran alrededor de mi como en un tornado mareándome, haciendo que crea que sigo allí, peo no es así, "te necesito" era lo único que pensaba, solo quería salir de allí, sabía que Levi estaría con la detective carlín, pero no me importaba solo quería estar junto a él, él era tanto como nadie nunca había sido para mí, lo necesitaba, bueno…en realidad no lo necesitaba, ni lo haría nunca…pero quería…quería necesitarlo, solo eso quería, volverme adicta a su voz, y que sus besos fueran refugio de mi doloroso pasado, quería necesitarlo tanto como el aire, pero cada vez que se me acercaba, simplemente no paraba de imaginarme que era aquel hombre y me faltaba el aliento, no podía seguir así, quería tenerlo cerca, quería que me abrazara para que el borrara todo eso, pero no podía…

—Hola Mikasa— dijo Levi en forma cariñosa entrando a la habitación, parecía que se iba a sentar junto a mí, pero sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se alejó.

Solo quería gritarle que no hiciera eso, que no se alejara de mí que me abrazara, que me dejara llorar en su pecho como una niña, pero no lo hice, si lo hacía y después era yo quien se alejara al recordar esas imágenes, solo lo lastimaría.

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que en los ojos de Levi, que para mí eran ventanas abiertas a su mente, se asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas, no sé qué paso, pero algo se encendió en mí y no pude respirar, no lo sé solo fue que en verdad me dolió, me siento egoísta, como si por hacer que el llorara fuera la peor persona del mundo.

—Fui tan egoísta... perdóname… yo…—digo, o mas bien, balbuceo.

Me paro de golpe, y aunque al hacerlo me duele el brazo la entrepierna y…en"esa parte", pero no me importa, solo sigo caminando, mi cuerpo no deja de rogar que me detenga, que colapsare y será peor, pero me vale una mierda, sigo caminando, al fin llego hasta donde Levi está sentado y me agacho, lo miro a los ojos y en un susurro a el universo le digo:

—Te amo— me acerco un poco más y no dejo de hacerlo hasta sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, me siento su lado, y lo abrazo , me aguanto todos los recuerdos, y a pesar de que una parte de mi ruega que me aleje, no lo hago, me trago todos mis gritos, escondo todo el dolor, y no dejo de tapar recuerdos, todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, por él, porque quiero necesitarlo, porque lo amo, por eso es que me guardo estas lágrimas.

—Mikasa— dice cuando nuestros labios se despejan y tomamos una gran bocanada de aire. Lagrimas vuelven a patinar por sus mejillas—no puedo, ¿sí? No puedo seguir haciendo daño—

—Mientras no te alejes de mí no me harás ningún daño—digo y me besa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que lo amaba, que si estaba dispuesta a aguantar ese dolor solo por él, era realmente amor, no sé porque, pero sé que es así

De repente me toma de los hombros y me aparta de él, me quedo sorprendida, pero el solo agacha la mirada.

-Te duele- dice el con la voz un poco quebrada

-¿Eh?-

-Que te duele… besarme… abrazarme… estar cerca de mi… sabes que soy yo… pero todo te recuerda a él, a él y lo que te hizo… ¿Cómo es que lo soportas?... no estuve para ti… y aun así dejas que te duela sacrificando todo por mí, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso soy tan importante?-

-No- digo en seco, y Levi me mira a punto de llorar -Tú… no lo entiendes, no entiendes que te amo-y entonces le tomo la mano y lo miro a los ojos -Mira, no sé qué sientas exactamente por mi porque simplemente no puedo leer tu mente, pero si sé que siento yo, y lo que se…es que cada momento que pasaba con el solamente quería estar contigo, quería que me abrazaras, ¡mírame!, ¡tú mismo lo acabas de decir!, yo…yo…si duele, pero me aguanto tantos gritos ahogados, tantas lágrimas, tantas ganas de salir corriendo, por ti, porque te amo, porque eres especial, tu…cuando estoy contigo es como si dejara de doler ¿sabes?, de repente los moretones se van y es como si nada hubiera pasado, es por eso que te necesito, bueno…no…no te necesito, ¡pero quiero hacerlo! Quiero necesitarte, quiero que de ti dependa el que yo viva, te amo… ¿sí?, así que no me dejes, por favor.-digo y es como si los ojos de Levi tuvieran un brillo intenso en ellos, y me abraza de un modo impulsivo.

* * *

 **...Al día siguiente...**

* * *

-¿Christa?-

-Mikasa… yo… estoy embarazada…-

Christa se ve mal en todo sentido, tiene marcas de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas y unas ojeras horribles, su cabello no esta tan arreglado como siempre, y lo más notorio, no luce como ella misma, no tiene su sonrisa, ni ese brillo en su mirada.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿De quién?-

-De… Connie…- empieza a llorar. Yo la abrazo mientras la conduzco a la sala y cierra la puerta… esta vez con llave.

* * *

 **….Flashback…**

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa empiezo a abrir la puerta, y justo cuando ya la habia logrado abrir completamente, después de varios intentos de no atinarle a la llave correcta, alguien de pronto me empuja dentro de mi casa poniéndole seguro a la puerta tras de si. No me dio ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar cuando comienza a toquetearme, logro safarme de él y comienzo a correr. Me logra agarrar de un brazo, y me lleva a la habitación, me empuja a la cama, pero deja la puerta abierta. Se mete en mi cama e intenta violarme, pero lo pateo y corro fuera de la habitación. "Ven aquí, ja ja ja ja ja" cada vez lo siento más cerca, hasta que su aliento causa escalofríos en mi cuello. Me toma de las greñas y me arrastra a la sala, lugar en donde comenzó a violarme. Comenzo por violentamente quitar me la blusa y comenzo a apretar mi pecho, luego me arevato el pantalon, me dio la vuelta, y me metio los dedos en la parte de enfrente de mis bragas, y asi siguio, golpeandome, tocandome, dañando mi integridad y destruyendo lo que era, el, ni siquiera le inportaba nada, solo me pedia mas, y yo le pedia, no , le rogaba que parara, pero entre mas intentaba librarme, mas me lastimaba

-Ella dijo que estarías buena, pero no creí que tanto.

Dijo numerosas veces, hasta que se detuvo, me lanzo fuera del sillón y me obligó a darle s*xo oral, de verdad era doloroso, y mi único pensamiento en ese entonces, era que Levi llegara y que me rescatara, pero eso no paso, no existen los príncipes azules, bueno, si existían, Levi era uno de ellos, solo que no iba a llegar. Ya ni siquiera hablábamos. Entonces comencé a llorar, yo amaba a Levi y eso no iba a cambiar, él me quisiera o no. Qué tonta fui si para darme cuenta tuve que sentir este tipo de dolor, él... volvió a parar y de nuevo, me tomó de las greñas, me aventó al sillón y siguió con la técnica del inicio, nunca dejé de jalonear, de intentar gritar, de pensar en que debía salir de ahí, pero no lo logré. Entonces, se separó de mi y dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo, preciosa- entonces subió por las escaleras.

Cuando bajó yo ya me hallaba en el piso llorando. Me lanzó una cobija encima y me cubrió con ella.

-Oh, no estés triste, primor, que YO siempre vuelvo por más.- dijo guiñando un ojo y agachándose para besarme el cuello. Entonces salió de la casa y me dejó sola con dolor en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. No dejaré de llorar y su rostro, es uno que nunca olvidaré...

* * *

 **...…Fin flashback…**

* * *

Christa me cuenta como pasó todo, lo borrachos que estaban y que no le ha contado a Connie. Cuando preguntó por las ojeras, ella contesta que no tiene ni idea de cómo decirle a reinar, que tiene un hijo que ni siquiera es de él, la verdad es que cada vez que ella menciona a reinar explota en llanto, le fue infiel inconscientemente y eso la está destruyendo completamente por dentro, pobre Christa.

-¿Sabes, Mikasa? Acabaré con esto ahora mismo- dice eso sacando una pistola y apuntándose a la cabeza -Adiós, jeje- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No! ¡Espera!- grito y me lanzo a ella para intentar detenerla.

NORMAL POV:

Ambas chicas caen al piso, una muerta y la otra un poco aturdida, una con sangre en el pecho y la otra con sangre en parte del cabello

Levi entra a la habitación y queda impactado por la escena, comienza a llorar mientras abraza el cuerpo helado de la chica

 _ **Fin del capitulo 5**_

* * *

 **Dedicado a:**

 **Thekillwtf**

 **Panku616**

 **Karlin**

 **Lulu**

 **Alondra**

 **Migli-chan**

 **¡Gracias por el Apoyo!**

 **Avances del próximo capitulo:**

 **-Levi -Agh… ¿Qué quieres, Erwin? -Sigue viva -Ahh… no te entiendo, sé mas especifico. ¿Quién demonios sigue viva? -Tu hija, Levi, tu hija es quien sigue viva- el pelinegro deja caer el teléfono mientras mares de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y gritos secos salen de sus labios temblorosos "Mi hija… ¡Ilse!"**

 **Jiji, adiós (=^-ω-^=)**


	6. cap 6

**Oly. Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, que es en cierta forma un especial navideño.**

 **Disfruten**

Levi POV

La impertinencia e inconciencia de las personas hacia el sueño de los demás es increíble. ¿A qué estúpido mocoso se le habrá ocurrido tocar mi puerta a las tres de la mañana? Supongo que los chicos con mente suicida han incrementado desde que yo era joven….en fin. Bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, pero me detengo en seco al ver una estúpida mancha de salsa Kétchup en el piso de MI casa, definitivamente debí haber comprado la casa que estaba cerca de la morgue, pero es que el olor a formol me resulta insoportable... Espera, yo iba a la puerta, cierto…

Termino mi curso a la puerta y al abrirla veo que mi insoportable futuro cuñado está ahí parado con una cara de muerte. No lo culpo, si en las tardes ya le hielo la sangre no me imagino en la madruga, dentro de la oscuridad… jajá

—Jaegar, de verdad que… ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso Mikasa nunca te enseño a leer bien el reloj? Hablando de eso, si ella se despierta, ¿quién chingados crees que lo va a tener que pagar?

—H-heichou, de verdad lo siento, es solo que…-

—Cada vez que balbuceas me dan ganas de amarrarte a un poste y molerte a patadas frente a una multitud.

—Bueno, es que… Verá... seré directo. Al morir los padres de Mikasa, nadie le notificó que…pues, Santa no... Existía.

— ¿Ah? No, no te creo. Ella es lo suficientemente madura como para creer en algo tan ridículo como eso.

—Se equivoca... mis padres murieron un año después de los de ella, pero... de algún modo, yo si estaba enterado sobre que el barrigón del traje rojo no era real. Pobre Mika-chi, nunca pude decirle la verdad, así que ella escribe su carta todos los años... Le pido de favor que usted se ocupe de este asunto, Heichou Levi. Dicho esto, me voy.

Y se echó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Marica. — dije para mí mismo.

"¿Qué quiso decir con que me ocupe del asunto? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quiere que le diga la verdad o que mantenga la mentira?"

...

—Buenos días.- dice Mikasa con su semblante serio habitual mientras entra a la habitación vestida con su bata color gris, y se sienta en una de las sillas al lado mío.

Pero, ¡vamos! Soy demasiado débil, y claro que aprovechare cada oportunidad que tenga para hacerla sonrojar:

La abrazo por detrás y beso dulcemente su cuello, esto hace que se sonroje levemente, pero claro, Mikasa no es tan dócil y me da un pequeño golpe con sus dedos.

— ¡Levi! No hagas eso...

—Ah... no parecía molestarte "esa" noche, ¿o sí?— digo con una malévola sonrisa. (NA: VÉASE EN EL CAPITULO 2)

Eso hace que ella se sonroje irritada y se levanta de la mesa desprendiéndose de mis brazos y poniéndose a calentar leche en una olla.

—A propósito, Levi. ¿Ya hiciste tu carta para Santa Claus?— Dice con una mirada totalmente inocente y entusiasta. "Así que es cierto. Demonios."

—Ama... No, todavía no. ¿Quieres que la escribamos juntos hoy, amor?

—Mejor te ayudo a escribir la tuya. Yo ya hice la mía. — Dice levantando una ceja con ese rasgo característico de ella que me grita "Te gane otra vez."

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pues me parece bien. Y... ¿Qué le pediste, "soldado Ackerman"?

—Eso sólo lo sabrá Santa— Dijo con voz firme mientras hacía un puchero de niña que rara vez le veo.

—Está bien, está bien, pero si no llegan los regalos esta navidad será TU culpa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Me cuestiona. Mierda, debo tener más cuidado con mis palabras...

—Me refiero a que...—No sabía ni qué responderle, cuando... ¡Sí! Tengo que dejar mi comentario en el aire para poder contestar el teléfono. —Dame un minuto, Ackerman... ¿Bueno? Habla Levi. — Digo saliendo de la habitación agradecido por ser interrumpido por primera vez en toda mi vida

— ¿Levi? Hola, tenemos un problema muy, muy grande... Necesito que vengas.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá. — Cuelgo y me dirijo feliz a la cocina ya que no sólo me evite la molesta consigna de escribir una carta a un acosador con complejo de pedófilo, sino que también me he zafado de tener que brindar explicaciones que ni siquiera me corresponden. Además, es todo culpa de Eren por no haberle dicho nada en un inicio a su hermana. —Mikasa, de verdad lo siento...— Menciono con aires de héroe. —El deber llama. — Concluyo mi comentario al mismo tiempo que salgo casi corriendo de la cocina hacia mi cuarto.

Me visto velozmente pero al salir de la habitación, cae la tormenta...

—Espera, ¡Levi! Iré contigo, y por ahí me vas explicando a qué te refería con respecto a las cartas a Santa Claus. — Cierto. Honestamente no esperaba menos de ella, y pues...Vamos, Mikasa es una chica lista que no se olvidará de su pregunta fácilmente. Ni modo, al menos gane tiempo para poder inventar una excusa.

En el auto ella adopta su comportamiento habitual, pero hay algo raro en el ambiente... NO, soy yo el que está raro, nervioso. Nunca creí llegar a darle tal importancia a algo. Quizá deba decirle la verdad, pero... ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo reaccionará? Ésa es la cuestión. Todos estos años aferrándote a algo, creyendo en eso, y para que a fin de cuentas resulte ser una mentira... No lo sé. De algún modo, ese acto tan infantil me recuerda a...

...flashback...

17 de marzo, Levi - 5 años

— ¿Mamá...?

—Ah... Ella se fue de viaje, pero volverá pronto, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cuándo?

—En Diciembre, para cuando llegue Santa Claus y tú tengas tus regalos.

24 de Diciembre

— ¿Papá...? Hueles raro y me estás asustando... ¿Dónde está mamá? Dijiste que volvería hoy.

—Mira, Levi, tu madre... es una zorra. Ella nunca volverá. Nos dejó... por otra familia.

—P-pero, dijiste que... volvería...

—Te mentí, ¿sí? Así funciona el mundo, es mejor que lo aprendas ahora.

...fin del flashback...

Justo el día de mi cumpleaños, fue el día en que descubrí que mi mamá nunca volvería, por eso odio ese día. No le veo ningún sentido.

— ¡Levi!—dice Mikasa tomando mi mano, y justo a tiempo. —Demonios... casi chocamos.

Ella tiene razón, estoy distraído, y no tiene sentido ya que el que Mikasa crea en santa y que mi mama ya no este no tienen nada que ver, entonces... ¿porque los hilo de esa manera?

El resto del camino el silencio invade mi vehículo cubriéndolo con un ambiente bastante incómodo y sombrío.

Al fin llegamos, todo parece tranquilo, pero es algo extraño, el policía no está en la puerta y todo está apagado, al parecer mi pensamiento es compartido or Mikasa ambos sacamos nuestras pistolas, de algún modo las traíamos, lo cual es raro porque casi nunca salen de nuestra casa.

Yo entro primero, a mí nunca me ha convencido esa regla tonta que todos damas primero ni que paredes

Pateo la puerta fuertemente y entro seguido de cerca por Mikasa alguien la toma del hombro, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otro movimiento ella lo derriba y los dos comenzamos a patearlo

"feliz cumpleaños"

gritan todos al mismo tiempo que se encienden las luces dejando que se aprecie perfectamente una escena protagonizada por Mikasa en la cual yo y ella estamos sosteniendo a Erwin quien se halla con sangre cayéndole por la nariz y un golpe verdaderamente fuerte en el cachete.

De inmediato Mikasa y yo nos retiramos y salimos corriendo del edificio envueltos en carcajadas

— ¿viste la cara de han ji?, jojana—comento y Mikasa asiente con la cabeza

Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco

—por cierto Levi, feliz cumpleaños—dice Mikasa mientras se quita la ropa que llevaba en cima dejando al descubierto una especie de traje de Sra. Claus muy descubierto a mismo tiempo que sus labios formulan la frase "feliz cumpleaños" y me tira a la acerara colocándose sobre mi

—O...Mikasa, es-estamos en la calle...—

—Tranquilo, nadie está mirando—menciona acercando su lengua a mis labios

Lev...¡Levi!, ¡despierta!

— ¿eh...?, que paso?—digo algo confundido

—estabas sudando mientras dormías, así que como parecías tener una pesadilla decidí despertarte—

—mierda, todo fue un sueño...oh!, apropósito masía, ¿qué le pediste a santa?

—todavía crees en santa Levi?, vamos...eso es para niños

 _...y mamá?_

 **Bueno...hasta aquí dejo esto**

 **En el siguiente capítulo a inicio les dejo los agradecimientos d este, es que no me dio tiempo de ponerlos así que...**

 **perdòn ya se que ya paso navidad, pero...**


End file.
